Homecoming
by Azura Nyx
Summary: Five years ago, Radek left the Czech Republic to work for Atlantis. Who did he leave behind when he left? Takes place after season finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Homecoming**

_**Chapter 1**_

__Earth: that is where those who were formerly part of the Atlantis expedition resided at the moment. It had been nearly 5 months now since their return from the Pegasus galaxy, and things were going quite well; although Ronan, Teyla, Rodney, Jennifer, and Richard each had their own apartments now in the United States, they tried to see each other as often as possible, which was at least once a month. Radek, however, decided to travel back to his home country: the Czech Republic. Initially, it was Rodney and Jennifer who convinced Radek to go back home. It happened about a month ago during a dinner conversation at Rodney and Jennifer's new house in San Fransisco, California:

Radek said to Rodney as he was taking sips of his glass of red wine, "I just want to see more of this planet, you know? You never realize how much you have taken a planet for granted until you've been in an entirely different galaxy for five years."

"I know what you mean," answered Rodney. "But why _don't_ you? You have the time and finances to go wherever you want!"

"No," Radek began, waving his hand dismissively at Rodney's suggestion. "I think it is best I live in California for a while. After all, I do like this area and I love my home…so there's not much more I need. Besides, where would I go?"

Jennifer entered the conversation by inquiring, "Didn't you say you had a girlfriend back in the Czech Republic?"

A little astonished by her question, Radek responded, "Well…yes, but… I-I'm sure she has found someone else by now. It would be selfish of me to expect otherwise."

"It wouldn't hurt to pay her a visit," Jennifer pointed out. "If you wanted to, just tell her that you wish her the best; that you're still alive and willing to be her friend."

"Also, you should just get out for once," said Rodney. "You've been cooped up here in California for 5 months. If I were you, I would just go where I wanted to… live a little while you still can."

The whole "live a little while you still can" is what made Radek's decision. Who knows what the days ahead had in store for him? After all, Radek had applied for a few job opportunities. So, he could end up being called in to work some place any time now. Zelenka cringed at the notion. Although Radek loved to work, he really wasn't ready for it. Just about anybody who had seen or experienced what the city of Atlantis was truly like would agree the events of the Pegasus galaxy were more thrilling and suspenseful than any career on Earth could provide.

Even so, Radek was aware that he needed money to live and that to accomplish such a task he needed a job. But Radek still wanted to see his girlfriend from five years ago; Anastázie Nováková, just one last time… even if it was merely telling her that he was alive. So, a week later he took a flight to Prague, Czech Republic.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Flights are generally long, and Radek spent several hours feeling very worrisome in a plane. He even started feeling a bit queasy, and began to wonder why that was. Radek was aware he had problems with flying before, but those problems never aroused on Atlantis. Of course, he then remembered there were inertial dampeners in the puddle jumpers which helped these affects subside dramatically for him.

Once Radek had arrived in Prague, it wasn't difficult for him to wander about the airport, get a cab, and arrive at Anastázie's house. What _was_ challenging for Radek, however, was getting the nerve to knock on her door. He wondered if maybe being there wasn't a big mistake, and felt as though he was rudely barging into his ex-girlfriend's new and changed life. He stood there for at least 2 minutes, pondering whether or not he should knock on Anastázie's door. But after that long moment of contemplation, Zelenka chose to do so.

"Yes, yes…one moment," said a very familiar voice as they walked to the door. Once the door was opened, there was a beautiful woman with reddish-auburn hair and grey eyes standing in front of Radek.

"Can I help you, sir," the woman kindly, but perplexedly inquired.

Of course, Radek was nervous and wasn't certain if he could articulate his words in such a way of being understandable. So, he tensely responded, "You don't recognize me?"

The woman stepped a little closer, and looked at Radek more thoroughly… his eyes mainly. She found something quite familiar about this man's blue eyes.

"Ježíši! Is it you, Radek," the woman emphatically said, her eyes becoming wider in amazement.

Zelenka smiled, and replied, "Yes, Anastázie. It's me."

Anastázie moved even a little closer to Radek now, and then slapped him across the face.

"Not the homecoming I was expecting, but…yeah… great to see you too," remarked Radek as he put his hand to the side of his just recently slapped cheek.

"How _dare _you?! You abruptly left me and this country without even a hint of where you were going, why you were leaving, and for how long. Then you show up here five years later when I thought you were dead all of this time? Goddamnit, Radek! How the hell am I _supposed _to react, huh?"

"I would be willing to explain if you let me in."

Anastázie shook her head as she replied, "Oh, no, no, no! It's too late for that. Are you even aware the military was searching for you after you disappeared? How could you just suddenly leave the army like that? That's a serious crime!"

"As I have said, if you would invite me in…," Zelenka retorted.

Without saying a word, Anastázie stepped aside and motioned for Radek to come in. She didn't need to speak in order for Radek to know she was agitated, annoyed and a collage of other emotions at the moment. But Zelenka would be lying to say he didn't want to be there. He missed Anastázie and wanted to see her again… even if it meant just being friends from this point onward.

As Radek stepped in to the house, he peered about. He was surprised at how much this house has changed in five years. The carpet was replaced with laminate, wood flooring and the curtains were a mocha brown color whereas the windows were not covered with curtains at all before.

"Go ahead and sit on the couch," Anastázie said as she indicated the soft-looking, brown leather couch in the center of the living room. "I'll bring you a glass of slivovice."

Radek grinned widely and replied, "My favorite! You remembered!" Anastázie didn't make any gesture of response to this. Instead, she went through the doors leading into the kitchen.

As Zelenka waited, he contemplated on his past. His parents had been long since deceased and, other than his siblings and nephews; Anastázie was really his only family left. Radek hoped she wouldn't remain too angry with him, regardless of whether or not he deserved it.

Only two minutes passed when Anastázie walked into the living room, handed Radek his glass of slivovice and sat down next to him. Zelenka took a sip of the beverage and leaned back, enjoying the sweet taste of his favorite alcoholic beverage that he hadn't had in so long.

Radek looked at Anastázie, who didn't appear to notice. However, he was certain she did know he was looking at her, but just didn't want to peer into his eyes. Zelenka moved in closer to Anastázie, touched her silky reddish-auburn hair, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Look! I'm sorry for not telling you, Annie. Believe me: I wanted to, but you didn't have security clearance. If I had told you where I was going, you wouldn't have believed me," apologetically said Radek.

At last, Anastázie looked up at Zelenka, but she didn't look up with a kind facial expression. Instead, it was a mix between confusion and I-really-hate-you-right-now.

"How could I _not _believe you, Radek? What happened that was so significant and so unbelievable that it was kept classified," she fervently answered.

"Do you remember the video I sent to you?"

"Yes, the one where you told me you may be dead by the time I receive it- the video that scared me to hell?"

"Well, there was another one I recorded before the video you saw, and in it I explain where I was at," Radek explained. "I…um… even describe to you something about the city, but you didn't receive it because of that reason. You were not allowed to know anything about the place because, as I told you, you didn't have security clearance. However, because the organization I worked for has since decided to go public with the world, I can legally show it to you. I brought it with me."

Annie didn't say anything in response, but she reluctantly nodded her head in approval. So, Radek got up, turned on the television, put the tape in the VHS player, and sat back down next to Annie. As the video was playing back, Anastázie couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. It was Radek describing Atlantis in Czech and how the city rose from the ocean.

"Oh my God," Annie softly exclaimed, looking at Radek. "You were there- on a planet in a different galaxy?"

Radek nodded, saying "Yes."

"Well, I have to admit: if you would have told me, I wouldn't have believed it at first."

"It would be hard for anyone to believe, I suppose," Radek responded.

Things grew silent between Radek and Anastázie for a few seconds until Radek asked:

"Is there anybody else?"

A little surprised by the break of silence, Annie perplexedly inquired, "What do you mean? You mean, am I dating somebody?"

Radek nodded, and then Annie grinned, saying, "No. After I received that first video, there were times men asked me out, but… each time I went to dinner with them, it wasn't like what I felt with you." Zelenka became red in the face, and he wasn't quite sure what he was feeling now. When Annie noticed this, she continued by asking, "What is it?"

Smiling, Radek replied, "I-I just don't know what to say. When I came here I fully expected you to be married with a few kids, you know?"

Annie laughed joyously as she said, "I've missed you so much!"

"It's true though," commented Zelenka as he caressed Anastázie's face. "I am very pleased that you waited for me, but it wasn't necessary."

"No, it wasn't necessary. But I had this feeling that you would come back even though there were many times I tried to rid myself of that notion. I didn't want to get hurt in case you wouldn't return."

Annie scooted in closer to Radek and kissed him, which is something they haven't done in a very long time. It was a fiery passion that lingered in them for so long.

Anastázie raised herself from the couch and began walking up the stairs to her bedroom, signaling for Radek to come with her. He smiled, got up from the couch and walked up the stairs with her: only to stop just before Annie was about to open the door to her room because Radek gently, yet a little aggressively, spun Annie around, pushed her up against the wall and passionately kissed her on the lips. She had slid her arm behind her to search for the door handle. This wasn't the simplest task and they even started to giggle about it a little because they didn't want to break from the kiss, but neither did they want to collapse on the floor right there. Soon after, however, Annie opened the door and they barged into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The next morning, Anastázie was the first to stir. Radek, still asleep, held his arm around her. So Annie, without waking him, carefully let herself loose from his midst and walked downstairs to make breakfast for Radek and herself.

About an hour later, as breakfast was nearly ready, Radek walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He smiled once he saw Anastázie, who was standing at the stove and stirring the soon-to-be scrambled eggs. Radek walked behind her, touched her waist and kissed her on the neck. Annie grinned with utter enjoyment of this, turned around to face Radek, and then kissed him on the lips.

"Good morning," she said, nearly smiling from ear to ear.

"Good morning to you," Radek answered back, who was also grinning widely. "Making breakfast so early? It's 6am."

Annie laughed a little, turned around to stir the eggs again and replied, "Yes. Well, I figured we probably have quite a day ahead of us so I thought starting breakfast now would be best. We haven't seen each other in five years so there's much to catch up on."

"Very true," Zelenka answered back as he sat down in a chair by the breakfast table.

Breakfast was ready shortly afterward, and Anastázie inquired," So, where did you want to visit, Radek?"

"How about that one park by the lake in town? We haven't been there in a while!" Annie agreed to this idea, and even offered to make a picnic meal for them to snack on while there.

Later that afternoon, they went to the park and the weather was gorgeous! It couldn't have been any colder than 60 degrees Fahrenheit. Clouds were in the sky, but they didn't completely overlap the sun's rays either. The lake gave off a cool, comforting breeze. Radek and Anastázie took bites of their sandwiches, laughed and talked for nearly an hour and a half and never even left the park yet.

"God! You don't realize how much I've missed you," said Radek as he caressed Annie's face. "Miluji tě."

"Miluji tě," Annie responded. Radek kissed her, but then his cellphone rang. He was confused when he realized it was the SGC's private number. So, he apologized to Annie and told her he needed to take this call. Radek walked far enough away where he was certain Annie couldn't hear the conversation, and then answered the call:

"Hello," he said.

"Dr. Radek Zelenka? This is you, correct," inquired General Landry.

"Yes, it is me. What's going on?"

"I wished this conversation was under better circumstances but, unfortunately, I have to inform you that your expertise is needed at the SGC. I really hate to cut your visiting time in your home country short, Doctor, but it appears as though the wraith and goa'uld have teamed up to fight against Earth. I suggest you arrange a flight and get here as soon as possible."

"I will do that, General, but… can I bring someone along," curiously asked Radek.

General Landry, a little perplexed by this question, inquired "Who?"

"My girlfriend…er…well… soon to be my fiancé," he replied.

"I'm sorry, Radek, but that won't be possible. She doesn't have security clearance, and the SGC has decided not to go public after all."

"With all due respect, sir, I can't leave her again! I did that once before and-"

"I sympathize with you, Dr. Zelenka. I truly do, but we _need _you here."

Radek closed his eyes in remorse. He just got back from five years of living in Atlantis, and the woman he missed and couldn't see for all of that time was someone he was going to have to leave again. This was the last thing he wanted.

Zelenka forgot he was still on the phone when General Landry asked, "Dr. Zelenka, can you be here?"

With all of his heart, Radek wanted to decline this invitation. Again, he was faced with the decision of what was more important: being with his girlfriend or saving the universe as we know it. And with some reluctance, Zelenka replied, "Yes. I can be there."

The phone conversation ended and Radek walked back to where Annie sat. She immediately knew something wasn't right by the long expression on Radek's face, and she asked:

"What's wrong?"

"L-listen, I know you are never going to want to see me again after this, but… I have to go to Stargate Command," Radek regretfully answered.

"I-I don't understand. I thought everything was solved," Anastázie crossly said.

"So did I."

"Why can't I go with you?"

"The SGC told me they have decided not to go public about the stargate," answered Radek.

"Oh, right. And I suppose the next thing you're going to tell me is that you can't let me know where and why you will be leaving… again," Anastázie snapped.

"Look! Do you honestly think I _want _to leave here," a rather angered Zelenka retorted. "Goddamnit! I am about as fed up with this as anybody! All I ever wanted was to marry you, settle down and maybe even have a few kids. I feel torn between what I want and what I must do."

"You mustn't feel too restricted if you've already decided to go back."

"If you saw everything we did and why, you would understand. But I suppose that film I showed you wasn't enough."

"Just…go then, Radek," Annie said in frustration. "Leave. It wouldn't be the first time."

With that said, Radek did exactly what Anastázie told him to do and he flew to the SGC in Wyoming later that day. Dr. Zelenka wasn't in the highest if spirits because what he said to Anastázie was also the truth: he didn't want to leave her again. He was upset that Annie couldn't grasp that concept.

The emotion of frustration set aside, Radek mostly felt it was his duty to save Earth-not that he didn't partly want to help the planet, but there were other things he wanted to do in his life. All of these things, moreover, had to either be set aside or deemed as a hopeless wish. However, Radek always knew where his responsibilities lied and he always felt stuck, stuck between what he most desired and what he was obligated to do.


End file.
